


The End Of All Things Beautiful {Book 1}

by TrashMomma



Series: TEOATB [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, BillDip, Gay, Grunkle Stan and Lasy susan cause Stan needs love, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, YA, cause its BIlldip, da sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMomma/pseuds/TrashMomma
Summary: Dipper was never normal. He knew that. So it's no wonder he's messed up while Mabel is the  'golden child'. Everyone thinks that. Except for one..





	1. Chapter One: Gone

"No Mabel I don't want any of your expired chocolate!" I say and smack away her hand thats holding a bar of chocolate. We were currently sitting at a random bench somewhere by the food court. Wendy had won free tickets from a salesperson to come to the carnival, so she decided to invite us. All her other friends decided it was childish. (Thompson had to be 'persuaded' to say no)  
"It's not expired it's antique!" Mabel pouts and crosses her arms while shoving the entire thing in her mouth. I knew she would get sick later but I've come to accept this side of Mabel. Nothing I can do anyways..  
"Whatever." I say while I huff and roll my eyes. I wouldn't be able to persuade her no matter hard I tried. She always looks on the bright side of things. I see a dragon that's trying to eat us, and she sees 'a new friend'.  
"Guys lets go before the carnival closes!" Wendy starts pulling me and Mabel with her as she says this. She's heading towards something called 'The Neck Snapper'. It's the tallest ride and it goes up before slamming back down and ending.  
"No thank you! I prefer to keep the chocolate inside my stomach."Mabel protests and shakes her head while sitting back down. She tends to have a bad reputation of throwing up on rides, but she always eats way too much before so it's expected.  
Wendy rolls her eyes and asks "What about you Dipper?" I was tempted to say no, but I didn't wanna have her be bored and by herself, so I nod my head yes. She grins and walks away while I was nervously glancing up at the ride.  
Me and Wendy walk towards the Neck Snapper and we both get in separate carts. Her a red one and me a blue one. (A/N; Wanna make purple?)  
"Let's do this!" I exclaim and fist pump the air while Wendy follows suit. A bunch of people chuckle and do the same; although most are shaking their seats almost on the verge of tears. Everyone starts shouting and yelling as the ride starts, and all our carts slowly but surely move towards the top.  
"Woohoo!" Me and Wendy smile at each other and look out over the edge and smile at the view. I laugh and fail to notice the clasp coming undone every time he moves, the harness was already to big and loose because of his small frame, and him moving didn't help.  
The ride goes all the way up and my seatbelts unbuckled fully, he feels the clasp hit his thigh and looks down. My eyes widen in fear and I quickly tried to put it back in, but I'm not strong enough to put it in all the way like the employee; who had big muscles and a constant scowl.  
"WENDY!!!" Wendy looks behind her when she hears me shout and sees what happened with a horrified look on her face. She gasps and looks around for anything to save him, but finds nothing. At this point tears are pooling in my eyes and are threatening to spill over. I grip on the belt for my life, (literally) and whimper unintentionally.  
"DIPPER!!!" Wendy screams as we go flying back down so the ride can end. Everyone's cart is dropped so it can fall and everyone can get out. Hopefully including me.  
I scream like a little girl as I fly out and plummet towards the ground which will surely kill me, ending my life before it ever really started. My hood flies up and covers my face, and I lout out a strangled cry for help. In this moment I feel everything, it's as if the world is in slow motion. My tears finally fall as I curl into a little ball in the middle of the air. I grip onto my oversized hoodie and see everyone's horrified faces. I close my eyes; still sobbing, and wait to hit the ground.  
I hear people scream and yell for the ambulance. I'm about to ask why, but then realize. I'm alive. I pant and lay back down from my previous sitting position and curl up into a ball on the ground; still sobbing brokenly. I feel someone pat my hood covered head and say something along the lines of " Go-- b-e P-net---" But I'm already fading in and out consciousness. The last thing I hear is Wendy and Mabel shaking me; both sobbing uncontrollably, and yelling at me to stay awake.  
But I'm already gone.

~Time Skip 2 days later brought to you by Stan the Man~

I walk down the hall to my room with a bowl of spaghetti (NYEHEHE) and iced tea. I walk into my boring old room and set the bowl and glass down on my nearby desk when I hear shuffling behind me. When I turn around I see a teenager looking through Ford's journals in my bed. He's looking through the journals as if he's been here his whole life; just casually relaxing in my bed. I yelp surprisingly and rush over before snatching the book out of his hands, I clutch the book to my chest and growl.  
"Who are you?" I exclaim and the stranger watches me in amusement; obviously enjoying my reaction for some reason. "Where did you get that? It's hilarious." He says grinning.  
"None of your business." I snap while putting my journal back in my drawer. He raises an eyebrow and chuckles quietly. "Okayyyy." He says and sits up on the bed putting his arms behind his head.  
"Answer my question!" I yell after realizing he changed the subject. He grins and I shiver. It reminds me of a predator stalking his prey.  
"What? You don't remember me Pinetree!?" He says while feigning hurt. My eyes widen and I immediately back up into my desk and he takes advantage of that. He teleports in front of me and smirks when I gasp. My eyes water and I prepare for him to do the worst. Except... he doesn't.  
He instead rubs his thumb across my cheek and I blush. His touch is soft so I have a feeling that he will do something.  
He proves my theory correct when he snaps his fingers, I don't really what's happened until I feel something around my neck. I look into my mirror and see that I now have a black choker wrapped around my throat. It has a pine tree charm on it, and is made of a silk ribbon. I gulp and look at Bill confused. He grins again and tilts my head up by hooking a hand under my chin to look into his golden eyes.  
"What do you want Bill?" I ask; terrified. "I want to know what makes you Dipper Pines. What are your secrets?" He asks looking up into my confused eyes. "I don't have any you over sized dorito." I say but my voice wavers at the end which causes me to gulp nervously and look at the ground. Bill looks at me and hums. He leans down closer to my face, so his hot breath fans across my cheeks and lips. I feel my face heat up considerably, and he leans even closer at my reaction. My hands that were currently pressed against his chest to keep him away as far as possible are the only thing keeping him away from kissing me right now. If he gets any closer than were gonna be locking lips, and I need to get away before he has a chance to.  
I try to budge but he has me in a cage, his arms are behind me on the desk so I can't go anywhere. His chest is flush against my arms and our legs are pressing against each other. I blush harder at this fact and I desperately try to move my face away but when I do he simply lays me down on the desk and places his elbows either side of me with one hand holding his head up, and the other hand playing with my hair. I shudder when his fingers ghost on my neck, he only enjoys this reaction and he smirks.  
Seeming to find my voice I whisper softly, "Stop it.." He stops smirking at this and leans so his face is right in front of me again. "Are you sure you want me to?" His lips almost touch mine as he says this, and I feel my breath hitch. I swallow harshly and nod. He pouts this time and gets up, "I was just getting to the good part too." I sit up and I'm currently sitting on top of the desk with my knees pulled up infront of me. I let out a shaky breath and slide off. My hoodie slides up slightly and my feet tap softly on the ground when I get down. His eyes slowly look me up and down so I pull my hoodie down and look away. I'm waiting for him to say something when Mabel bursts into my room. He teleports quickly when she walks in, "Hey Dip-Dop! What'cha doin?" She questions; way too enthusiastically may I add.  
I shrug and walk over, then flop down on my bed. She pouts and walks over to me "Well I'm gonna spend the night at Candy's with Candy and Grenda so I'll be back tomorrow! I'll call you when I'm on my way back!" I nod and she grins before skipping out of my room and outside. I huff and roll over on my stomach. Slowly but surely, I drift off to sleep. Not knowing that Bill was watching Mabel and slowly walking over to explain how he was ‘good’ now and wanted to be friends, and ready to put his plan into action. Plan Infiltrate the Pines family.

~Time skip to the next day brought to you by Mettaton~

"What are you doing here Bill!?" I ask as I walk in to see Bill making soup. I had just got back from the Library and now Bill is looking at me stupidly then points to the stove and says, "I'm cooking, and this is soup." I groan in annoyance and realization flashes across my face as I worriedly ask "Where's Mabel?" Bill pours some soup into a bowl and answers, "In your room sleeping." I cock my head, "why is she in my room? Why not her own?" Bill simply laughs and shrugs, "Her room is on fire."  
After saying this he walks out of the kitchen to my room and passes the burning room, snapping his fingers to put the fire out; either ignoring or not noticing my panic when I see the burning room.  
I had just finished talking to Ford on the phone about my situation and was thinking of ways to get rid of him. I guess it was kind of good Bill was her now so I could see of my first theory would work. Perfect timing!  
He sets the bowl in front of Mabel on my side table before climbing in my bed with her and watching her dream using his powers, laughing when he sees the dream is just little Dippers running around in sparkly pink sweaters. "Get out of my bed weirdo." I retort and then sit down on a chair after pulling it out and swiveling around so I sit on it backwards.  
Bill shrugs "Meh." He says as he pokes Mabel nose and hands her the bowl of soup, "Eat." And with that he gets up and walks over to me "What do you wanna do?" He says smirking.  
"Follow me ." I reply walking out to the forest. Bill teleports so he is on my back. I almost stumble and fall but he floats a little bit so that the weight isn't too much for my noodle arms. I manage to carry him to an abandoned cabin that Ford told me about. I'm lucky I had also got what I needed for this plan out of the basement before I saw Bill. "We're here. Now sit." Bill hops off my back and sits. "Yes, Master." He smirks.  
I blush but continue to carry out the plan. Step one) distract him.  
I quickly pull Bill closer, Bill's smirk wipes off immediately as I lean in to kiss him.  
Step two) Trick him.  
Bill eyes start to close and he gets ready to kiss me, but I pin him down and quickly pull out my gun from my pocket.  
Step three) Aim.... FIRE.


	2. Chapter Three: Hesitation

I pull out a Quantum Destabilizer while saying "This the end Bill, it's time for you to go. Goodbye." I shoots Bill but nothing happened, Bill had a hole through his chest but it almost immediately healed. What? The gun that Ford and Rick worked on for so long didn't WORK!?

Bill laughs when he sees my shocked expression and remarks "I have had thousands of years to become immune you know? I've been watching Rick and Ford the whole time, what did you expect?" He says and I scowl. Wait until Ford gets a load of this... I guess I'll just have to keep trying.

Bill smirks "I'm definitely gonna get that kiss someday though" Bill teleports back to the shack, and I quickly grab Bill's arm so I teleports too.  
My whole body feels tingly and I kinda wanna barf, but soon enough we're back in my room and Bill is 'informing ' me that he's staying over whether I like it or not. I'm too tired to argue, so I just shrug and flop down onto my bed.  
Bill tells me that Mabel is in her room again. He takes his shirt off and opens the void to choose some clothes to sleep in. His eyes turn black and I assume that all he hears and sees is the void since I tried to get his attention multiple times. I watch as Bill scratches one of his tattoos on his back. His back muscles ripple and shift as he continues to look through the void. Oh my glob why is he so attractive, this isn't fair. 

Dipper shakes his head to clear his thoughts and shakes Bill "Bill, why won't you leave? " Bill doesn't answer and hums to himself, further proving my theory that he can't hear me right now. The only thing I can think of is to pour my bottle of water on him and Bill finally comes out but scowls before going back in. I sighs and kiss him on the cheek which makes Bill come out smirking "If you wanted a kiss you could have asked you know?" He thankfully pulls out a shirt and puts it on. 

I groan in embarrassment and start walking away saying "I'm going to sleep in the basement, you sleep here." Bill replies instantly "I'll come with!"  
I immediately stop and shake my head frantically, " ..N-No bill." Bill smirks, "You hesitated" I can feel my cheeks heat up, "..No I didn't" Bill points his finger at my face and exclaims "You did it again!"

"NO!" I shout, "besides we don't have anymore beds."  
Bill smirks "We can share."  
I groan and say defeated, "I don't care anymore, but no touching me!" Bill fist pumps and does a mini happy dance. "If I wake up and you are next to me I will cut you!" I add, Bill frowns and stops his happy dance and mutters a reluctant "fine.."  
We both walk down to the basement and I get on the floor and make a small pallet, then climb in. "Goodnight pinetree." Bill softly whispers as I feel myself slowly fall asleep. My mouth twitches upwards but I quickly cover it up by rolling his eyes, "whatever.." And I fall asleep unaware of the soft snores that soon fill the room. 

3rd P.O.V~  
Bill watches since he isn't able to sleep, being a demon and all, then after about an hour and a half Dipper starts to fidget and sweat. So Bill spawns a bed and places Dipper on it, covering him with a blanket once more, but Dipper continues to sweat and fidget. He reaches out in the air as if trying to grab something muttering "no...stop.." He curls into a ball and cries out softly. Bill doesn't know what to do so he just sits there watching worriedly. After about a minute of this Dipper wakes up shooting up in bed and gripping the sheets tightly. He softly calls out "Bill?" Bill immediately jumps into action and climbs into the bed hugging Dipper to his chest. 

Dipper calms down and clings onto Bill putting his leg around him. (So comfy to do that) Bill contently plays with his hair feeling Dipper relax beside him. "Thanks..." he softly mutters into Bill's chest. "No problem Pinetree" Bill murmurs back into Dippers hair, resting the side of his face on top of Dipper's head. Soon Bill is listening to the even breathing of Dipper once again. Bill knows he's supposed to hate the kid, but he's always had a fascination for the smaller Pines twin. Sure Mabel was fun, but Dipper was interesting. Dipper was just, so.. human. He constantly worries and over thinks things so it's interesting to watch. Maybe he would keep him as a pet once he starts weirdmagedon 2.

Morning...

Dipper wakes up and has his leg around Bill.His face is snuggled into his chest while Bill plays with his hair softly. Dipper stretches out a bit and Bill falls off the bed screaming "DON'T CUT ME!" Dipper cocks his head "huh?" He turn his head to see Mabel standing in the doorway grinning like an idiot. Bill mutters, "Sorry" and teleports into the bathroom and takes his shirt off then puts on clean pants. After that he teleports to the front porch shirtless.

He is standing and stretching watching the animals in the forest when he hears Dipper yell "Don't forget me!" So Bill teleports Dipper there as well. "Thank-..... your shirtless..." He cuts off in the middle of his sentence and whispers the last part looking away when he sees that Bill is shirtless and blushes. Bill smirks and remarks "I see you have good vision."  
"Shut up.." Dipper lightly shoves him and smiles softly. "Um.. about what happened last night...what exactly happened?" Bill raises an eyebrow and says "You had a nightmare so I comforted you. You snore too." He says smirking. "Really?" Dipper asks blushing. "Yup" Bill answers popping the 'P'.  
Dipper lightly laughs "Mabel is probably freaking out right now" Bill uses his hearing powers and nods to confirm Dipper's theory and walks off, but not before saying "I hope she's right."  
After he leaves Mabel runs out yelling "YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU OMG I KNEW YALL LIKED EACH OTHER!" Dipper rolls his eyes and walks in following Bill to see him sitting on the counter eating doritos. He smiles softly saying "I've always like the triangle. I wonder why." He says as he examines the chip before putting it in his mouth and eating it.

Dipper sighs and says "Look I am sorry about last night it was a mistake, you were the closest person so I went to you. You're still the demon that tried to kill us so don't get comfortable." Bill frowns and puts the bag on the counter and hops off "really?" He asks "really." Dipper replies.  
Bill looks down at the ground and mutters "okay then." After a second or two he walks out the door to the cliff. After a few minutes of the distant sound of the Pine twins arguing, Dipper runs after him, yelling " Bill wait! Please don't leave!..I'm sorry I didn't mean it...I need you..." He mutters the last part to himself but Bill still heard it. He turns around crossing his arm and hisses "why because I'm the 'closest person'" He used his own words again Dipper. And Dipper explains "I'm sorry okay! I just don't want to get close to you! I never felt comforted like I am with you.. only Mabel could to that. Not even my own parents." Dipper says and looks at the ground. Dipper inhales and looks up at Bill with a new surge of confidence. With one swift motion Dipper closes the gap between him and Bill.


	3. Indenting Glitch!?

Sorry the sit is being weird and sometimes not letting me indent. Please forgive me!


	4. Chapter Three: What Is This?

Dippers P.O.V.  
I smash my lips on his causing him to stumble back so his back is against a nearby tree. His eyes widen a fraction but soon he shuts them, and he kisses me back. We stay like that for a little longer, but, being human and all, I need a magical thing called air, so we pull apart. Well more like I pull apart, Bill however pulls me back and I have to shove him away. We're both panting by now. I notice he his staring at me with an unreadable look on his face, so I shyly look at my feet blushing as red as a tomato.  
Bill wasn't having that though, he puts two fingers under my chin and pulls my face back up to meet his eyes and I gulp. He's scowling as he cups my face, "Look at me pinetree" He growls slightly. I bite my lip and look at him, he narrows his eyes at my lips and uses his finger to pull my lip out from under my teeth. "Stop doing that." He says sharply and gulps. 

I bite my lip again. 

"You asked for it." He says and turns us around so my back is against the tree this time and hoists me up so I'm in midair. I squeak from surprise and wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck so I don't fall. Before I can say anything he kisses me again, I gasp and he pulls away to kiss from my jaw up to my ear. "I accept." He whispers.  
And with those two words he drops me to the ground and walks off. I raise an eyebrow and follow after him, "You accept what?" I question. "Why for your apology of course!" He exclaims and throws his hands up in the air for dramatic effect. I blush and realize were already at the shack. He waves slightly and prepares to teleport, but I throw my arms around his arm and he looks down.  
I blush and mutter "Stay." I'm terrified of the thought of having another nightmare without him there. I had convinced Mabel that I wasn't having nightmares anymore and I knew if I asked her if I could sleep either her then she would ask me why. Then if I told her she would make me take those stupid pills again.  
He smiles slightly; in any normal case with someone else this would have been fine, but this is Bill.  
So I'm taken back, this was a genuine smile. Not the smirk or grin he gives me when he says something pervy. He nods and teleports us so we're in the basement, I walk into the bathroom to take a shower.  
I make sure to lock the door.  
I turn the water on so it's a little above warm and strip down, once I step in a shiver passes throughout my body as I adjust to the warmth, I wash my hair and body. But soon after I find myself standing there with the water hitting against my back as I think. I really have changed since I came here. Before the thought of kissing Bill seemed crazy, much less actually liking it. A small smile finds its way to my lips as I step out of the shower.  
I pull a grey T-shirt on and a clean pair of boxers. I look in the mirror and shrug, my messy and damp hair will have to stay that way 'till tomorrow. I yawn and unlock the door, pulling it open. I step out onto the soft carpet stretching. I freeze when I walk out and my eyes widen, a blush forming on my face.  
.......what is this?.......


	5. Chapter Four: Forever

Bill's P.O.V.~  
I watch, nervous might I add, as my little Pinetree slowly looks around the room. He has a small smile on his lips, and then he sees me. I'm standing in the middle of the room. I have a movie, candy, popcorn, and a stuffed animal in my hands. I have also turned the entire room into a fort. There's a big bed with white sheets and pillows, along with a picture of a galaxy projecting onto the wall. Around it there's white Christmas lights strung from the ceiling (using my magic to keep them in place.) And the entire room has golden fireflies dancing around that I spawned.  
I look back at Pinetree, and he looks back at me at the same time. He breaks out into a grin that could put Cheshire cat to shame, and runs towards me then jumps on me. He hugs me and I hug him back.  
"How did you do all this?" I look down a him and see that he doesn't realize just how long he was in that shower. What he doesn't know is that he was in there for almost three hours. I swear he over thinks things sometimes. But I don't tell him that.  
Instead, I just shrug and bring him over to the bed. He puts his legs against the wall so that the galaxy projects onto his legs, but he freezes. I look at him curiously, and sit beside him. He's looking at the galaxy with an weird expression, almost like he finds it.... familiar?

Dipper shakes his head and looks back at me.

I want him to always look at me. Forever. Nobody else, because he's mine.

I vaguely hear him say something that sounds like, "Put the movie in already slowpoke" oops, got caught up in my thoughts; just like Pinetree. He's smiling, but it looks forced. It breaks my heart to see Pinetree sad, so I joke with him and soon he's back to his happy self.  
I put in the movie with my powers, and snuggle with Pinetree, who's eating all the human food I stole- errr..'borrowed ' from the gift shop.

I don't know if he noticed or not, but I was only watching him that night. We just sat that there...and existed. Other people would say that it was boring, but it was perfect to me. Dipper is my everything. I wish I could watch him forever, and to hold him, kiss him, talk to him everyday, scold him for not sleeping to stay up and read the journals, and to stay by his side. 

To love him.

But, things don't always go perfect. Even the best things have to end.  
My poor Pinetree will soon be mine. He will love me and he will stay with me.  
Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a pun in the name relating to the chapter number.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, it is.


	6. Chapter Five: Home

Bill's P.O.V.  
When I woke up all I saw was Pinetree pacing the room. The projector was smashed on the ground and he had dried tears on his cheeks. The sheets that was originally pinned to the ceiling were instead wrapped around me and the christmas lights were unplugged. He seemed to have cleaned all the snacks and wrappers up.  
I sit up and worriedly walk over to him. He glances up and stops pacing, but wipes his cheeks as if he wasn't crying. I walk over and hug him; saying nothing. He'll talk about it if he wants to. I only notice he's crying again when I see his shoulders shaking slightly and I feel the wetness on my shirt. I frown and stroke his hair. When I notice him shifting on his feet I teleport us on the bed so we were laying down; his head laying perfectly under my neck as if it was made to fit there.  
After a couple minutes he stops crying and snuggles closer to me. I play with his hair for a little bit until he falls back asleep. Now I can hopefully enter his mindscape and see what was bothering him. I put my fingers on his temples and reality and the dreamworld both collided. I was home. Back in the Mindscape.   
I looked around to see a dark room, and Dipper sitting in the middle of it. Rocking back and forth with his head in between his knees. As soon as I go to open my mouth to say something to him the room lights up. The walls now have a galaxy projected all around us. Exactly like last night, but now he's full out sobbing and has his hands over his ears with his eyes shut tight. What is hearing that I can't? As if answering my question he starts mumbling things such as "Stop" and repeating "No" over and over.  
I've had enough. I walk over to him and hug him whispering calming things into his ear. Trying to get him to stop sobbing. It's as if he's in physical pain. Just sobbing and mumbling and rocking. He looks up and sniffles after calming down slightly, and grips my shirt as if his life depended on it. I look down and use my thumb to wipe a tear that rolls down his cheek which causes him to sniffle and wipe his eyes.

¨What are you doing here?¨ He asks; obviously trying to at calm a if that never happened.I might have believed him, but his breathing was still uneven and he was trembling slightly.

¨What kind of nightmare was that!?¨ I might as well cut straight to the point. 

He looks down and shrugs, but I know he isn't telling me something. I hate to do this but something is seriously wrong with my Pinetree. Sighing I rest my head on his and close my eyes, I'm instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia and familiarity. I've done this a thousand and one times.  
Can't tell him. Too dangerous. Why me? Why me?Why me?Why me?Why me?Why me?  
I open my eyes to see Pinetree’s squeezed shut. He's sniffling and shaking again so I do something that I hope will calm him down again.I close my eyes again and speak in his mind.  
I love you.  
His eyes snap open and look at me. He gasps and tears up again, I almost think I caused him to cry again, but he's grinning and hugging me even tighter. I'm smiling too, but then I realize something. NO human should be able to be that strong, I'm in pain and he is only 18 or 19 years old. I've been gripped by the world's strongest person in a bear hug contest (don't ask) and it didn't hurt. But here's my little Pinetree doing what he couldn't. My eyes widen and I look down to see Pinetree watching me curiously.  
I slowly unravel his arms and instead hold his hands out in front of me. After playing with his fingers for a bit he sighs. I look up at him and he bites his lip and looks as if he's at war with himself. I raise an eyebrow and he's sighs again, but this time it sounds more like one in defeat. I pull him into his lap and he rests his head on my chest.

"Who's Alcor?" He blurts out after a while. The question makes me choke on air for a bit, so he pats me on the back as I try to, ya know, not die. 

After I get my lungs to work properly I respond, "and old friend." I chose to be vague on purpose. Secretly hoping he would drop the subject.  
He doesn't.

"He was talking to me." He says, and I snap my head to him.

"He was?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah. He kept calling me 'son' like they did back in the old days."(DON'T CALL ME SON. lol sorry carry on with the story )

"Dipper is Mabel your real twin?" I ask. I need to make sure.

"Erm as far as I know. Why?" He asks. He's looking at me crazy, but I might be on to something.

I pull Dipper off my lap and exit the Mindscape without saying anything. When I get back to reality I shake Dipper awake. And he yawns and stretches, but I'm already giving him some clothes. He furrowed his eyebrows, but changes nevertheless. I turn around while he changes because humans apparently like 'privacy'. I've tried to tell Pinetree that I don't care what he looks like, and that he's beautiful, but he's determined to hide himself from me.   
When he's done getting dressed I kiss him on his forehead and hug him. He hugs back, but it's kind of hesitant. He's probably so confused right now, but I need to go tell the council about Alcor. If he's back then it could mean trouble for a lot of people. Including my cute little Sapling. I turn slightly red at the thought of Alcor hurting Dipper, but quickly conceal it and pull away from Pinetree.

"I'll be back this afternoon. I have some business to take care of. I love you." He blushes slightly at the end, and I have to keep myself from fangirling at how cute he is.

With a snap of my fingers I teleport away and leave a frazzled, skeptic, and embarrassed Pinetree to fend for himself 'till I get back home.  
Home... that's something I can get used to.


	7. Chapter Six: PuppyCat

Dip-Dop’s P.O.V.

When Bill disappears I was left alone and confused. I honestly didn't think it was that much of a problem, but from the way Bill left in such a hurry I couldn't help but chew on my lip and pace. Biting my lip is a habit that I should really stop doing, but the pain gives me an odd sense of.. relief? God that probably sounds really bad. What I mean is that the pain reminds me that I'm still alive and human. Okay that's still sounds horrible. Ummm.... I guess it's just satisfying? Nope. That's the worst one yet. I'll just stop digging myself a deeper hole now.

Geez, no wonder I failed miserably at tutoring, I tried to tutor a junior last year, but I sucked so much that he asked for a different person and I ended up quitting. The poor kid ended failing an exam 'because of me. My explanation skills are pretty much non-existent so teaching is definitely out of the question for me. I couldn't teach the perfect student even if I tried. Maybe I could be a office worker when I grow up?

Nah, I don't have the patience, or the attention span for that. I would probably forget what I was doing and end up not getting anything done. I heard that my aunt was one of the best workers at a popular company named.... er what was it? I think it was something like... Youpube? No... Mootube? I don't remember, but a lot of kids my age watch it and I heard people can make money off it.

I know! I could be a cook! I would be a really famous one too, and all the people would pay millions of dollars just to have some. Well except for the fact I hate cooking and don't know how to. I doubt people would pay for Ramen or microwave mac 'n' cheese. I would be better at tasting the food. I would literally make money by eating really good food. That's perfect! Wait what if they and me me eat really gross things like anchovies. Or corn.... I don't know why but I hate the way corn tastes. It's texture is the worst part though. It tastes like slimy scales.

My aunt ate snake scales once when she was hig- wait a minute. Wasn't I talking about why Bill left. Jeez how did I get from that to corn? That's another problem I have, I get off topic too easily. I swear once I was talking about algebra to my teacher then I was talking about my step-brothers dog named June bug. It was really weird an- NO. I'm not going off topic again. I do that too much.

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts my lip was bleeding so much it had formed a small puddle on the floor from dripping off my chin. I had also stepped on a pencil and which broke and stabbed into my foot; which was now bleeding profusely. I don't even know how I didn't notice and had continued to pace, but now that I noticed my legs was throbbing so I attempted to run to my bathroom for my first aid kit. Underline attempted. I actually was about to fall so I gracefully grabbed my dresser and pulled myself up and limped into my bathroom to fix my wounds.

Ya, no.

I ended up slipping on my own blood, and banged my head on my wall which also cut into my forehead when I made a hole by.... ya-know ....high fiving the wallpaper with my face. I hissed in pain and sat up from my floor which was soon to be my final resting place and crawled to my destination so I could fix myself before I bleed out to death. When I finally got to my cabinet I got the kit out which was actually Mabel's 'girl kit'. After searching through the small sparkly pink box I managed to get some containers out. The box had pads and whatever but I didn't care since she's my sister, so what if she has periods. I'd be an idiot if I didn't know that. The containers had some label on it written in purple sharpie. I ran my index finger over some of them softly mumbling the names.

Disinfectant.... check.  
Numbing cream.... check.  
Bandaids.... check.  
Alcohol.... check.

Wait what? I pick up the small bottle of clear liquid and furrow my eyebrows. I set it aside and focus on cleaning myself up. It stings at first but my cuts and whatnot eventually stop bleeding so I put the bedazzled disney Bandaids on and walk back to my room with the bottle. I flop down on my bed and try to do a small flip, but fail like always in the end.

"I'll get it someday.." I whisper to myself determinedly. (DETERMINATION ❤)

What I first notice on the small clear bottle is the label. It says 'For Dipper and his Boyfriend!' With a small heart. I guess she knew something was up between me and Bill since 've never seen this in the kit before. I unscrew the cap and scrunch my nose up at the slimy substance inside, but nevertheless stick my finger in and rub the liquid between my thumb and forefinger. It makes my fingers slippery, but that's pretty much it. I don't get what I'm supposed to use it for, I'm probably just using it wrong. Shrugging I put the container on my bed table next to me.

I'm about to go to bed, but my stomach decides it wants some food. I look at my alarm clock and my eyes nearly budge out at the sight. In bid red letters 5:49 is displayed across the small digital screen. Didn't I just wake up!? Last I checked it was 6:13 in the morning! I seriously need to stop getting lost inside my own head, I'm missing meals because of it. I'm already underweight enough. 

Deciding I should eat I run down stairs; almost tripping again. Looking through my cabinets I finally decide on Nutella. Like always, and grab my spoon while heading to my couch. I plop down and watch the entire season of Yuri on Ice for the 5th time. Suddenly I hear barking and scratching at my front door. When I walk over to the door and open it a small dog.....cat...thing....immediately runs in. After a little bit of inspecting it I find out that's it homeless and decide to keep it; naming it PuppyCat. 

I was going to wait a while for Bill to show up, but it was already midnight, so I decided to just head off to bed. I already knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep correctly, and therefore I put on a random song and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me... inserting references.


	8. Chapter Seven: Intoxicating

Bill's P.O.V.~  
After a very long talk with the higher-ups I was finally on my way back to my sapling. Eventually we decided that we would send an army of the most powerful demons (Including me of course) after him if needed. The team would consist of Pyronica, Eclypsa, Tom, some other less popular demons, and myself. I might ask the Gleeful Twins later on for help too, but I would like to put that off as long as I can. They can be extremely obnoxious, not to mention rude.  
I don’t notice myself humming as I’m about to teleport back to Pinetree, but apparently Tom does because as he walks by he asks, “What's got you in a good mood?” Surprise and curiosity evident in his words. What's wrong with me being happy? It's like all the other demons just want me to be depressed all the time or something..   
“Is it bad for me to be?” I respond. Either he doesn't notice, or he chooses to ignore the warning lacing my question because he shrugs shrugs and replies, “Well it's just kind of unnerving. You're always happy, but this is more like your a puppy and someone told you that you're master's coming home.. ”  
I feel my eyes flash red, but I quickly hid it and scoff before teleporting away. I need to get away before I do something I might regret. That wouldn't sit too well the council if I hurt Tom. Considering he's the one who gets most of our information.. but this is information he can't know.  
I can't let anybody find out about my pet or else they'll try to take him away. If they did then someone would go after him since he's a weak spot for me. Except I would get mad and possibly destroy the universe. Either way My Pet is off limits, maybe I should make it clear he's mine… hm. How would I go about doing that? Maybe I could do something obvious.. like a triangle. PERFECT! I know what I'll do.  
When I get back to the shack the first thing I notice is my Sapling sleeping on the couch with some weird cat thing. It's silently sleeping next to Pine Tree and I almost kill it, but My Pet seems to like it considering how he has it clutched to his chest. I was gonna wake him up too, but Pet looks so pretty like this.. his cute button nose is scrunched up and his rosy lips are parted so that soft breaths escape and tickle his curly brown hair.  
I smile at that and pick up his curled form and walk up the stairs, when I set him down he curls up again. His small hands are fisted in front of him, and his chunky sweater is bunched up; revealing milky white skin and a slender waist. As I walk away I hear his breathing quickens, so I turn around as his hands curl and uncurl like he’s ready to fight whatever being trying to hurt him. Poor Pet..  
I climb in bed and pull him into my chest so I can pet his soft fluffy hair. I look around his room to see if I can find any clues as to what he's been doing while I was gone, but found only a puddle of blood and trails of it across the floor. I almost thought someone had hurt Pet but then I saw that the mark on his lip looked suspiciously like teeth. It's probably just pinetree being clumsy or anxious. I wouldn't put it past him.  
I sigh and curl around him and lock my arms in place. I stuff my nose in his hair and inhale deeply. He smells like sugar and pine trees… how fitting. Slowly I close my eyes and enter his mindscape, eager to see My Pet again. I'll never leave you.. and tomorrow we can mark you. It's gonna be fun My sapling.. just you wait..

Pinetree… you have no idea how intoxicating you are…


	9. Chapter Eight: Groggy

Bill’s P.O.V.-  
When I came to, I groggily looked around while yawning silently. I noticed a number of things. The room was a mess; although it always is. The blanket was on the floor and a small shivering being was pressed up against my chest. I looked down to see that Dipper had his hands fisted in my shirt and his legs tangled with my own. It was absolutely adorable. If that wasn't enough he snuggled into me, his smooth cheek rubbing against my cotton shirt. I smiled softly at the sight and lightly brushed the pads of my fingers on his freckles softly cooing, “Pinetree wake up..It’s almost noon.”  
I watched him slowly stir and look up at me. His eyes were hazy and half-lidded as he let out a tiny yawn, his eyes tearing up slightly. Even my stone-cold heart couldn’t help but warm at his sleepy face. His eyes unclouded and he smiled, it was tiny and shy, but still enough for me to lean down nuzzle against his temple.   
“Bill.. ‘m wanna kiss…” His soft voice broke the comfortable silence, and I looked up to see him pouting the slightest bit. I chuckle under my breath and press a chaste kiss on his. His soft lips against mine, deciding I want to experiment, I swipe my tongue on his full bottom lip. When he doesn’t answer I slide my hand to his side and pinch. He gasps and I take my chance to deepen the kiss, my tongue gliding in between those swollen lips. Our tongues slide against one another in a sinful way that leaves me trailing a hand to his knees, pushing them apart so I can crawl in between to the now empty space.   
His slim fingers untangle from my shirt and instead reach up to grasp my hair and tug softly. I pull back enough for him to breath but our lips are still so close that as his eyelashes flutter I can feel it on my cheeks.   
At that moment we can distantly hear Mabel’s cheerful voice carry throughout the house from presumably downstairs. Eyes widening slightly I only now see Dipper’s phone still lit up with the notification of a missed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	10. Chapter Nine: Fall Apart

Bill's P.O.V

After Pinetree told Mable he would be camping out for a research experiment (and convincing her not to come) I led Pinetree out to an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere ( flashbacks to earlier chapters! Wink wonk) and opened the door for him to curiously wander in. He looked around in wonder and turned around to ask me a question, but all I was thinking about is how I was going to mark his pretty little neck of his.  
   "--ill. BILL!!?" Pinetree's voice cut through my planning and I look up at him in surprise. He was waving his hand in front of my face, so I grabbed it and kissed his knuckles.  
    "Yes, Darling?" I inquire. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my neck, pulling him flush against me. I smirk inwardly. Marking my little Tree is going to be a piece of cake at this rate.   
   "I said. Is this the place I took you to when I tried to kill you?" He lays his head in the nook of my neck, looking up at me with child like curiosity. His chocolate brown eyes are twinkling and I smile warmly and nod. I slide my hand down his sides and he blinks in response. I smirk and slowly grope his beautifully full ass. He gulps, but doesn't stop me so I take a step further and start kneading them. Pulling them a apart before squeezing them and pushing them back together and up, then repeating the process.   
    Pinetree moans and presses further against me and mouths at my neck. Taking this as consent I pick him up and carry him over to the bed I spawned earlier and lay him on it. He wraps him legs around me and blinks up at me shyly.  
    Cute..  
   I don't want to wast any time, I need to mark Pinetree now. If Lunix is right then Ford will be home today. I don't want to be there when Ford inevitably blows up on Pinetree. While I feel sorta bad, it's all part of the plan. I can tell Pinetree isn't fully devoted to me, so when Ford breaks him I'll be there to pick up the pieces.  
    With a quick snap of my fingers we are both naked and Pinetree was stretched across the bed like a buffet for me to devour. I lower onto my knees and smirk down at his blushing face. I rub my fore finger and thumb together, producing a slick like lubricant. Pinetree seems to be surprised and exclaims, "No foreplay?" I chuckle and kiss his cheek.   
   "Well if you insist..." Fully ready to tease him all night. He seems to understand and squeaks out a quick, "Nevermind!" His legs open wider, I lick my lips slowly. My voice comes out gruff when I command, "Spread yourself for me Pintree."  
    Two shy hands spread his cheeks apart and I smile condescendingly. "Good boy." His small cocklette twitches at this. My forefinger prods gently at his entrance before entering slowly. I rub at his soft walls, before adding another, and another. Once three fingers are seated inside of him. They scissor and scrape, drawing moans and keens fall from his bitten lips. After deciding him stretched enough I smile at him, "Ready Pinetree?" He shows an expressions of worry, but soon relaxes when I run my hand through his chocolate curls. I pull out my fingers and look at him again, expecting to see his relaxed and prepared face like from before.  
    My tree still seems to be a little nervous however, so I smile as warm as I can down at him and kiss his birthmark. He loosens up and gulps once more. I peck him before scooting back and rub my fingers together once again. Slick runs out from them and I lube myself adequately before pressing the tip to his pink little entrance. He let's out a deep breath as I carefully slide in to the hilt. His hands find purchase on my shoulders as I gently rock my hips into the heat. He starts moaning soon enough and bucks his hips. I speed up and we fall into a steady rhythm. I listen to the sweet sounds he let's out from those rosy lips, and smirk when he calls out my name. I lean down to the conjunction between his neck and shoulder before biting, making my pace faster. Leaving a nice mark of my perfectly white teeth. Dipper cries out my name one last time before falling limp in my hold. I continue either way, chasing my own release before letting out a content sigh when I feel myself tip over the edge. I snap my fingers once more to clean us up and ask Lunix whether or not Ford is home mentally. Getting a response I realize Ford is driving towards the house right now and will be there in about 5 minutes. I quickly teleport the now sleeping Tree to his own bed and kiss his birthmark, short and chaste. Then head for the mindscape. Eager to watch the events lay out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book! There will be a second book soon enough!


End file.
